The Bar Fight
by the.nerd.voice
Summary: When tragedy strikes Sharon Raydor, Andy is there to pick up the pieces. (Prompt by RosadaQ5 on Twitter)
1. Chapter 1

A middle aged man sits at the bar, sipping his bourbon slowly as he watches the stats from the ball game roll across the television, "Phillies lost again? You've gotta be kidding me?"

The bartender chuckles, "This isn't their season. I take it you're a fan?"

"Yeah, always was since I was a kid." He shrugs, "I met Pete Rose once. Great guy. We shared a drink. That sealed the deal for me." He smirks.

"Pretty cool. Want another?" The young man motions to the other's drink.

"Nah. Have to go meet up with my wife. Haven't seen her in a couple years." He reaches to his back pocket for his wallet.

The door slams open and two men enter, a hail of bullets spread over the patrons, wounding many of them, killing one. They run from the scene in an awaiting car.

The bartender manages to slide himself up to a sitting position, pulling his phone from his pocket, "Uncle Russell...It's Matt..." He hisses, "Shit. Look, there were just some guys in here. Shot the place up for no reason. Could you get someone on this? I have some hurt people here."

"How about you, Matt? Are you alright?" Assistant Chief Taylor stands from his desk, "Were you wounded?"

Matt nods, as if the other man can see him through the phone, "My shoulder...Just a deep graze, I think. Nothing serious." He swallows, not wanting to cry, "Please, just send some people and a few ambulances." He touches the screen of his phone.

Taylor shakes his head, pulling his sports jacket on before jogging to Major Crimes division. "Team, I need you all on something."

Provenza glances to him with a raised eyebrow, "How are you going to make it worth our while?"

"Bar on Melrose was just shot up. I don't know the extent of injuries, but I want you all on it."

"And how do you know all this?" He starts to slowly fold his newspaper.

"My nephew works there. It sounds serious. He wouldn't have called me if it wasn't."

Flynn nods from his seat, "I'll text Raydor and the rest of the team. We'll head on over."

"I'll go with you. I'd like to supervise-"

Provenza shakes his head, "Not a good idea, Chief. You're too close to this case. We'll keep you updated."

"I need to make sure things go according to-" Taylor tries again.

"The rules? Have you met our boss?" Buzz shakes his head, having been combing through footage of a crime scene earlier in the week.

"Yeah, we'll take a look. How about we go and assess things. Call in Raydor when we have a sense of the crime scene." Flynn nods, "Chief, we'll absolutely keep you informed. Don't worry."

"He's...Matthew is my sister's boy. Good kid. Wouldn't hurt a fly." Taylor nods, "Message me the hospital they're taking him to when you get there."

"Yes, Sir." Provenza nods, tucking away the newspaper to which he was doing the crossword puzzle, "Sanchez, you and Sykes are together, Flynn, you're with me. Someone give Tao a call."

Buzz nods, "I will."

"Buzz, you're with us two. Get your gear together." The short statured man barks the orders. The Major Crimes division flocks to the area, quickly taking over and securing the scene. "A blood bath." Provenza mumbles, motioning for Buzz to make sure he was getting what they were seeing.

"Let's see if we can identify these people." Flynn nods to the uniformed officers there. He glances to Sykes, who was standing awkwardly, looking at him. "You need me?"

"Lieutenant, you may want to take a look at this." She says quietly, holding the man's wallet.

Provenza walks over with his partner and takes the wallet, looking at the license, "Jesus Christ, you've got to be kidding me." He looks down at the body.

Flynn furrows his brow, taking the wallet from the man, "Raydor's husband." He touches the man's neck, searching for a pulse, "Dead."

"I don't want her at this crime scene." The shorter man shakes his head, "When we're finished here, I'll go and notify-"

"No, it's alright. I'll do it." Andy knows she won't take the information well.

"I can't spare the officers right now. It can wait."

"I don't need some rookie calling her because she's next of kin. I'll go alone."

Provenza sighs, nodding, "Call when you get there."

Andy Flynn jogs to the vehicle he usually drove with his partner, taking off quickly toward Sharon Raydor's apartment. He flashes his badge to the doorman before jogging up, knocking on her door, then pressing the buzzer.

Sharon Raydor climbs out of bed, wrapping her silk robe around herself. She checks the time on the bedside table, fearing the worst. Eyes too blurry with sleep, she's unable to look through the peephole, opening the door enough to poke her head through, "Yes?" She's barely able to make out a figure, but the cologne smells familiar.

"Captain, mind if I come in?" He straightens up.

"Who is it?" Rusty rubs his eye, yawning as he stands behind her.

"It's...Lieutenant Flynn. Go back to sleep, honey." Sharon nods to the teenager, "Andy, yes, come in. It's nearly three in the morning...and you're fully dressed. Why are you here?"

Flynn walks with her, "I'm going to need you to sit down."

She stops in her tracks, slowly licking her lips, "What happened?" She asks quietly, "Did something happen to one of my kids?"

"No." He shakes his head, gently guiding her with a gentle touch to her elbow until they reach her living room, "Your kids are safe."

Sharon leans forward, "Then what is this about?"

Andy swallows, sitting across from her, "Sharon, less than an hour ago, there was a shooting at a bar on Melrose. Someone walked in and just shot the entire place up. Taylor's nephew works there, gave him a call, got us on the scene."

"How many casualties?" She stares at the floor, her mind running a mile a minute, "And why was a bar open that late?"

"Don't know. It's entirely up to the bar how long they want to stay open." Flynn nods, "We didn't have a final count yet when I left. I'd say about twenty people wounded. About. Could be more, could be less."

"You could have just called me."

"No, Captain, we don't want you on the scene. One person was dead...by the name of Jackson Raydor."

Sharon's eyes begin to flood almost instantly, "Jack's dead..."

"I didn't want you finding out on the news or having some rookie...I'm betting they'd call you to identify the body once he's taken to the morgue." Andy leans forward, placing his hand over her own. They sit there in silence for a few moments. He attempts to figure out if he should say anything.

She hates crying in front of anyone, especially Andy Flynn, "I must call my children and...there's so much to..." She shakes her head, "I don't know what to do. Jack's dead."

He moves to the spot next to her on the sofa, wrapping his arms around her, "Nothing has to happen right away. We can call them later..when he's cleaned up. Okay?"

Sharon finally begins to lose it, turning her face into his chest, letting the tears fall freely.

"It's okay, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." Andy absently kisses her hair, letting her lean into him.


	2. Chapter 2

"We now got ourselves a murder." Provenza nods, swarming the Murder Room, "Early sixties, Caucasian male. Name of Jackson Raydor. This is the husband of our very own Captain. Therefore, this is high profile for our division. All eyes are on us."

Flynn sits on the edge of his desk, "We need to be easy with this. I'm going over later to sit with Captain Raydor when her children come. We're going to have to pull some extra weight. I don't just mean with this case, I mean helping out with the kid too."

"I'll handle that. I'm the least busy." Buzz nods, speaking up from his desk.

"We can take turns. Don't want to put all that on you." Andy nods to him, "I'm going to be a liaison between this office and Sharon...Captain Raydor. I think we need to keep this tight. I don't want the press getting his identity until her kids are told."

"Fair enough." Provenza nods, "Sanchez, any info on the murder weapon.

"Witnesses say there was no reloading. Probably extra capacity. Ballistics hasn't come in yet." Sanchez shakes his head.

"Sykes, you got anything?"

Amy leans back, looking at the pictures, "Surveillance tapes are being combed through. There hasn't been enough time for us to have results back from anything."

Provenza runs his hand through his hair, "Yeah, you're right. Have all the witnesses or victims given their statements?"

Tao nods, "Yes, and there are a few interesting ones. Matthew Taylor," He picks up a photograph, and walks it to the whiteboard, using a magnet to place it up, "Seems to have given us the most details of the crime. He is the bartender at Melrose and was speaking with Jackson Raydor when our suspect walked into the establishment. He is also Chief Taylor's nephew."

"Makes me want to handle this case more now than ever." Flynn nods, "I mean, what did this idiot do it for? To settle a score? Did he lose a bet?" He shakes his head, "Was Jack Raydor targeted?"

"It doesn't seem so. Witnesses say the suspect entered and used a sweeping motion to spray bullets all over the bar and it's patrons." The man continues, "However, there was a higher concentration of bullets where Jackson Raydor and Matthew Taylor were believed to be."

Sanchez nods, demonstrating from his seat, "Suspect enters the bar, begins firing. He starts, sprays over, and pauses. It's almost as if he was aiming for either Jackson Raydor or Matthew Taylor."

Provenza nods, "Okay, we need to explore their pasts more. See if they have any unpaid debt to anyone or maybe some reason for someone to want to shoot them. Do not hold back when it comes to either families. We're just doing our jobs here."

Flynn stands, "I'll go and talk to the Captain." He nods, "Anyone finds anything out, I'll be there most of the day."

The man nods, moving closer to his friend, "How is she really?"

Andy shakes his head slowly, "Don't ask." His tone somber.

"Let her know I'm...the division, is thinking about her." Louie sighs, "I'll let get everyone to pitch in for some food for them."

"Yeah, my mother always did that too." He pulls on his jacket, "If you need me, that's where I'll be."

"And Flynn..."

"Yeah?"

"She's a widower. Don't come on so hard with her." He raises his eyebrows, a smirk plays upon his lips.

Flynn rolls his eyes, walking past his friend towards the elevator. Was he that transparent? Ever since they first crossed paths with his many indiscretions, he was a common fixture around the FID offices. He found her intense ways frustrating and wildly attractive at the same time. When she first told him she was married, he was crushed.

The drive to her condo seemed to last forever and there was barely any traffic on the roads, which seemed unheard of for the Los Angeles area. He picks up the phone calling his Captain.

Sharon notices the name along with the face on her phone as identification and relaxes slightly, "Flynn, I'm pleased it's you."

He smirks, "Is that right?"

"Yes. So many calls to the landline offering condolences...I unplugged all of the phones throughout the condo. The silence is nice...yet deafening." She says quietly, leaning back into the sofa more, "Thank you for getting Rusty off this morning. You didn't have to do that."

"Well, I know all he'd do if you let him stay home was worry about you." Flynn shakes his head, "You hungry? Want me to grab lunch somewhere?"

Sharon smirks slightly, "Are you not at work?"

"Nah. Don't need to be. Taylor is helping out more and I can only take so much of that idiot."

She raises an eyebrow, "Why is he helping out?"

"Shit...you don't know." Andy sighs heavily, unsure if he should tell her outright or sugar coat things.

"About?" Her voice raises.

"I'll be there in a few, we'll order delivery."

"Andy." Sharon rolls her eyes, "I do not like being in the dark in terms of withheld information."

"I'm three minutes out. Relax." He touches the screen of his phone, ending the call.

She rises from the sofa where she was seated, folding her arms. Her mind begins to race. What could possibly be so awful that the entire division was hiding information from her? She knew she was too close to the case for them to actively involve her, but she thought they would at least keep her informed with every aspect. Glancing toward her phone, she picks it up, sending Rusty a text message. "_Everything okay?_"

Rusty notices the message and knowing the morning she had, and how Lieutenant Flynn drove him to school, he raises an eyebrow, "_Yeah. Getting out early. Andy can't pack a lunch._"

Sharon smirks, chuckling to herself softly, "_Stay in school. I'll have him retrieve at regular time._" She knows he's worried about her. She hates when he worries about her. Children should not have to worry about the wellbeing of their parents when they're teenagers. However, Rusty always had to when he was small, and Rusty isn't her child.

"_Srsly? You are no fun._" He makes a face, hiding his iPhone under his desk as class goes on.

"_So I hear._" She shakes her head, glancing to the door when there is a knock, she picks up the phone again, "_Andy is here. Talk to you later._"

"_Of course. TTYL._" Rusty rolls his eyes, smirking. He has always noticed an attraction between the two, and always knew the only thing holding them back was their positions within the department and her marriage with Jackson.

Sharon opens the door to the condo, smiling as the taller silver haired man enters, "You didn't have to come. I'm not an invalid, you know."

Flynn shrugs, "I like to help out." He smirks.

"Okay, before we order anything, you're going to tell me what is going on with this case." She points to the sofa.

He sighs, following her orders, "What do you want to know?"

"Do we have any suspects?"

"No."

Sharon raises an eyebrow, pouting her lips slightly, "Okay, what was it you were going to say over the phone that just had to wait until you arrived?"

He sighs heavily, adjusting his position on the sofa, "Ya know, this couch doesn't look like it would be too comfortable, but it's probably one of the most-"

"Andy-" She warns, sitting next to him. She leans back, folding her arms.

"Fine." Flynn nods, watching her, "Taylor's nephew works at the bar. He was there the night things went down...was talking to your husband when it happened."

Sharon sits up straighter, "Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine. Crouched behind the bar." He watches her, "In the videos, it looks like your husband stood and attempted to protect or save him."

"Jack?" She swallows, "How do you mean?"

"He immediately stood up and outstretched his arms. Didn't try to turn around, just stood and spread his arms out. It was pretty damn weird." Andy smiles softly, "So, his death wasn't for nothing, Sharon." He leans over, gently touching her arm when he sees her begin to well with tears.

"The...my children want no parts of any services. They said he wasn't good for anything." Sharon hums, smiling sadly, "If they only knew."

Andy nods, somberly. He wouldn't be surprised if his own children would do the same thing, "So, what are you going to do?"

"He was my husband. I'll call the church and schedule something." She nods slowly, "He deserves a proper burial. Everyone does, regardless of how terrible or great they were in life, everyone deserves someone there to say goodbye." That word. The first time she really thinks of it, "I never thought I'd see the day." She stares at the coffee table, "He may have made some terrible decisions in his life, but he was a good man, Flynn. He really was." A tear escapes her bottom lid and drips down her porcelain cheek, "Even if I'm the only one to attend the funeral, he will have a proper Catholic burial."

Reaching across to her, he wraps his muscular arms around her thin frame. She doesn't expect his touch to feel this way, even though she felt it the night before, "You wouldn't be alone. I'd be there with you. The rest of the squad, Rusty probably would too." Andy tilts her face up to meet his eyes with a gentle lift of her chin with his knuckle, "You're never alone, Sharon."

She swallows, searching his face for something, anything to make her stop feeling like this. She's never been terrified of being alone, some part of her maybe, but Rusty has taken care of that as of recently. She feels comforted in her Lieutenant's arms, but can feel her heart begin to quicken. Flutter, almost. "Are you hungry?" The only thing she can think to say without saying the wrong thing.

"Yeah." He smirks, watching her, "Whatever you want. My treat."

"Maybe we should wait for Rusty."

Andy nods. He forgot about the kid, "Whatever you want."

Sharon leans away from him slightly, nervous of their closeness, "I don't know what I want." She wants to feel his lips against her own and his hands in her wild brunette mane. "Whatever you think."

"Well, how about both?" He watches her, wanting to keep a hand on her at all times. Needing to touch her. Needing her to feel everything was alright.

"I couldn't possibly ask you to do that." She shakes her head slowly.

"You didn't ask me to do anything. I'm demanding it." Andy grins.

Sharon releases a breath she wasn't aware she was holding, "I've never heard you demand anything, Lieutenant."

"Never had to." He shrugs, "There a drawer or something around here where you keep the menus?"

She nods, "Next to the refrigerator."

Andy stands, walking to where he was told. He feels comfortable here. Almost as if he's lived here for years instead of seeing it for the first time the day before, "Kitchen's real nice. Looks like my grandmother's."

Sharon smirks, "That supposed to be a complement?"

"Yeah, I think the younger crowd calls it vintage now-a-days."

"Sounds accurate." She picks up her phone when it chirps, "Rusty wanted to leave school early, but I told him to just stay. Now, he's accusing me of wanting to be home alone."

"Nah, he's trying to make you feel bad." Andy grabs a few of the best ones, carrying them into the living room.

"Oh, I'm well aware of the stunt he is attempting to pull. However, I have children. Children, who are older than him. I've seen this stunt before." Sharon smirks, "Sad thing is, I can't ignore him or else I feel guilty."

"He's fine." The man waves a hand in the air, "Here, pick what you want. We'll let the kid pick for dinner." He tosses the paper menus onto the small table in front of her.

She smiles more at the use of his term of 'we', leafing through the pamphlets and menus spread out on her coffee table, "Italian?"

"Sounds great." He smirks, "Whatever you want."

"I must ask, Lieutenant, why are you doing all of this?"

Andy looks her in the eye, "All of what?"

"This. This...being so..." Sharon motions to the menus on the table, "Diligent. I can't offer you anything."

"I don't want anything from you, Sharon." He shakes his head.

"Then why do all that you are doing?" Sharon stands, watching him pace slightly, "I can't give you a promotion, I can't-"

"I don't want anything from you. Haven't you ever had anyone who just wants to be there just to be there?" Andy can feel his temper begin to rise, not necessarily with her, but toward whoever made her think this way, "Jack, or your children?"

"This isn't about me." She shakes her head, walking to the kitchen.

"I saw the bottle of wine. You drank an entire bottle after I left this morning?"

"I'm not the alcoholic here." Sharon quickly replies. A little too quickly. She wishes she could take it back, but it's already been said.

Andy knows he deserved that for pushing too hard, "It's been a few hours. I can't even...you hold it well."

"I'm Irish. It's what we do."

He sighs, shaking his head, "No, it isn't." Flynn watches her, "I've been there, Sharon. It doesn't go away with alcohol."

"Please." Sharon makes eye contact with him, "Do not give me some...condescending bullshit. I don't need it right now."

"I apologize." Flynn watches her, her hands tremble when she pushes her hair back, he notices, "How about I order lunch, and you take a nap."

"I don't need a nap." She mumbles.

"Why not?"

She rolls her eyes as they pool with tears, "I just don't."

"Look, I'm not saying it for myself. I'm saying that if you're like this when I bring Rusty home, he's going to know something is up. He's going to feel it." Andy shakes his head, one hand in his pocket and the other emphasizing his point, "And it's going to be like his mother all over again. Should have seen how worried he was when he thought her damn hotel room might have a minibar."

Sharon looks toward the ceiling, attempting to keep the tears from escaping her eyes. She won't tell him that she sees her dead husband when she closes her eyes. She won't tell him that he's all she can think of, "Yeah, okay." Anything for Rusty, she reasons with herself.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, you're telling me that my nephew, who was shot and is a victim, is considered a suspect now?" Chief Russell Taylor booms over the office, "Are you kidding me, Lieutenant Provenza? This is racial profiling."

"Excuse me, Sir. You're talking to the wrong person about racial profiling. He isn't considered a suspect, just a person of interest. We think he may know more than he's letting on." Provenza answers quickly, honestly. He remembers when Russell Taylor was head of the department when it was called Priority Homicide, and he remembers just how terrible he was at it.

"I talked to Matthew and-"

"Exactly, Sir. You talked to Matthew. He isn't going to tell things to family." Sanchez watches the board.

"Sir, maybe if Sanchez and I go or Lieutenant Tao-" Sykes tries.

"I don't want anyone else talking to-" Taylor shakes his head.

"Chief, you're in our court now. Maybe you're a little rusty since you haven't done this in over a decade, but you will not sit in on any more interviews with your nephew. You will not compromise this for us. You're welcome to watch from the media room, I'm not going to keep you from that, but you can't be in the room during the interview."

Frustration paints the other man's face, "What about Raydor? Where the hell is she?"

"Sir, her husband died protecting your nephew. She's on leave until this case is over or she's ready to come back. Whichever comes first." Sanchez nods.

The level of animosity in the room causes it to weigh on everyone's shoulders. Tao answers his phone on the desk when it begins to ring. He doesn't speak much, but instead smirks. "We may have a hit. A security camera from a pawn shop across the street seems to have caught a license plate on the car used by the shooter to both enter the scene and leave. We're looking at a sky blue explorer. It sounds like it may have been professionally repainted." He stands from his desk, jogging to the whiteboard and writing the information down.

Taylor's face distorts slightly, "Sky blue, you say?"

"Yes, Chief." He nods.

He grows silent for a couple moments, "My nephew's brother has a sky blue truck."

"If he's your nephew's brother, wouldn't that make him your nephew too?" Sykes leans back in her seat.

"No, father's side. My sister has always made sure they all stay in touch. I've seen him a few times for holidays." Taylor nods.

"He have a name?" Provenza watches the man.

"Yeah, Darryl Maxwell." He slides his hands into his pockets, "Doesn't make sense that he'd want to hurt his brother though. They're pretty close."

"Maybe they've had a falling out." Tao offers.

"No, just saw him last week. Darryl was talking about making Matt his best man at his wedding." Taylor continues.

Provenza nods, "Alright, Sykes, see if you can find an address for Darryl Maxwell. We're going to pay him a visit."

Flynn waits in the line at Rusty's school for their release, looking at the text message of information splayed across the screen of his iPhone from Provenza, "A lead, finally. Idiots." He mumbles to himself, smiling when he sees Rusty, "Hey kid." He says when the teenager opens the door, tossing his book bag to the back seat and climbs in.

"I thought Sharon was picking me up." Rusty watches through the front window as he buckles himself in.

"She needed a nap." He nods, "How was school?"

"It was school. There's nothing fun about it. I just want it to be over."

"Having a rough time about something?" Flynn follows the wave of the priest's hand for the line to move along, "Kids picking on you?"

"I can handle people who pick on me. Only thing I'll miss is chess club." Rusty shrugs, "I'm just glad summer break starts tomorrow. Do you think Sharon would let me use her car? I mean, I don't like bothering you while the car is in the shop and she isn't even using the other one. We get out at ten, so it would only be for a few hours."

"I have no idea, you'd have to ask her." He shakes his head, "Just...be easy on her, alright?"

"What the hell do you think I'd do? She wouldn't even let me stay home. I wanted to help her." He swallows, staring through the front window, "I wanted to be there for her."

"Rusty, losing someone like that is hard enough. Her kids don't even care. You're all she has to take care of right now." Flynn nods, taking back roads in an attempt to completely avoid the highway, "And she needs to feel like she's taking care of something, you know?"

"I know how she is. I've been living with her, remember?" Rusty rolls his eyes. It wasn't that he was angry with Lieutenant Flynn, not at all, he was just thoroughly annoyed at the situation and how Sharon was letting the Lieutenant in more and almost shutting himself out, "And don't talk to me about loss. Let me know when someone you love and should love you back just doesn't want you anymore and cuts you off. Like they're dead, but you know they're still out there somewhere. Then you can talk to me about loss."

The older man sighs, "The team is working tooth and nail-"

"And why aren't you with them helping?"

"I'm the Captain's liaison."

"Yeah, what the hell does that even mean?" Rusty folds his arms.

Andy was glad he could see the condominium building in the not so far distance, "It means I make sure she eats and I keep her informed on portions of the case that are important to her."

"And how do you know which portions are important to her and which aren't without telling her everything?" He looks to the man next to him, "Shouldn't she know everything or nothing at all?"

The older man raises his eyebrows while tilting his head to the side, "You're right. You're absolutely right, Rusty."

"I know."

"However, when the information presented is going to hurt the party it's to be told to, you have to think about what you'd rather say."

Rusty looks to the front window again, "Alright." He answers quietly, picking up his backpack when they finally find a parking space. He bounds to the elevator pushing the button before Andy can get there. All he needed was a moment with the woman. Just a quiet two minutes. He needed things to be the way they were before Jackson Raydor's death. Bursting through the door, he looks to the usual areas where the woman relaxes when she is home before he is. The kitchen, the living room, her desk area, the bathroom... Nowhere. Rusty moves closer to her bedroom door, not usually comfortable with entering. However, he puts his fears aside, slowly opening the door, focusing on the woman on the bed. He steps into her sanctuary more.

"Andy, I'm fine. Just alert me to Rusty's arrival. I'll be fine by then." Sharon mumbles, curled up in a loose fetal position on top of the covers.

"He's here." Rusty answers quietly.

She opens her eyes, looking up to him and adjusting herself in the bed. "I was taking a nap. I apologize for not hearing you come in."

He shakes his head, "It's okay." Something is off about her. He knows grief is a powerful thing, but something was very off with Sharon Raydor, "How are you?"

"Oh, honey, I'm fine." Sharon offers him a soft smile. "How was school?"

Rusty shrugs, "You should have let me stay home today."

She pats an empty spot on the bed next to her, "Come here."

He cautiously walks over, sitting down in the place where she set her hand. He isn't sure whether to look at her, but one thing catches his nose. The smell of wine. Her favorite wine. He's smelled it before, but not on her. On a glass in the sink or loading the dishwasher, maybe. He could tell by the look on her face and the glassy effect of her eyes, Sharon Raydor was drunk. This woman before him was foreign to him, broken. "How much have you had to drink?" He asks quietly. His mother drank all the time and he was oftentimes the one who stayed up all night to make sure she didn't aspirate on her own vomit.

Sharon swallows, she thought it would have passed by now with sleep. "Rusty, it was-"

"Just tell me."

She knows he's hurt. He's bad at hiding it that way, or maybe it's the bond that they've managed to form, "That bad?"

"I'm used to it." He gets up, disappointed and angry.

"Rusty." She tries to stand quickly, losing her balance and quickly gripping onto her bedside table before falling.

"You got rid of the other booze in the house, for what? To make me happy? To fool me?" Rusty shakes his head, "That's why Andy has been here, isn't it...You're just some alcoholic that needed another alcoholic around to smack the glass out of your hand. Is that it?"

Sharon isn't exactly sure of what she could possibly say without displaying much more weakness than what she already has, "I never meant to hurt you."

"That's what she'd always say." The young man swallows, frustrated, he releases his emotions, "Sorry I got puke all over your brand new shoes that you bought with your own money delivering papers, Rusty. Sorry, I forgot to take you to school today, Rusty. Sorry there's no food in the apartment, Rusty, I had important things to buy." He gives her a look, "I've heard it all before."

Flynn lets himself in quietly, getting there in just enough time to hear the majority of the teenager's speech, "Rusty, let's go." He almost barks, wondering what set him off, but knowing the probable cause.

Rusty swallows, giving her another look before slinking out of the room, past Flynn. He slams his bedroom door, causing Sharon to flinch when she hears it.

Sharon runs her hands over her face, interlocking her fingers before resting them near her mouth. Her eyes glisten with unshed tears as she stares out at the room in front of her.

Andy knows the boy is hurt and he knows the reason. He slowly knocks on Sharon's door before letting himself in, "Hey." He says quietly.

She swallows, "He's right. I shouldn't have-"

"Sharon, it's one of those things. I don't believe you to be an alcoholic, but that's all he thinks of when he sees people drink in excess. Nothing you say or do is going to change that. He's just going to have to get over it as he gets older." Andy swallows, "But, what the hell do I know?" He shakes his head, attempting to make her feel better, "I'll get the kid started on homework, alright?"

"I can do that."

"Sharon-"

"I have to be there for him, Andy. I can't just...I feel as if I am ignoring him. I cannot do that." Sharon shakes her head slowly, pushing herself up on her bed, slowly swinging her legs over. She snaps her eyes closed tightly. The effects of her alcohol usage coming to grips.

"How about I get you some aspirin?" Andy can see the look on her face, he's seen it many times. Not only with other people, but with himself.

She swallows, nodding slowly, "Please."

Flynn slinks from the room, sighing heavily to himself. He knew he could be the only person to help her through this. Especially now.


	4. Chapter 4

"Thank you for coming in to speak with us, Mr. Taylor." Provenza smiles to the young man sitting in front of him, "I know you were just released this morning. Is there anything we can get you?"

"Nah, I'm alright. I just want to get home and relax." Matthew Taylor nods slowly, glancing to the young milk chocolate skinned woman sitting next to the old man. She was beautiful, "What's your name?"

Amy glances to her superior before looking to the man they're questioning, "Detective Amy Sykes." She adjusts herself in her seat, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

Provenza notices the interest the young man is showing his co-worker, so uses it to his advantage, "Now, Mr. Taylor, you told us you don't know who the man was that opened fire. Correct?"

"Yeah." Matthew smirks.

Amy slides a photograph across the table, "Does this truck look familiar to you?"

"That's Darryl's truck." He nods, answering quickly, "Why?"

"This vehicle was seen speeding away from the bar you work at the night you were wounded and Jackson Raydor was killed protecting you." Provenza points his index finger onto the photograph, "Would he have any business with you? Ill will?"

"Uh..." Matthew licks his lips, tilting his head to the side, staring at the picture, "I mean...there's lots of trucks that look like that. It's probably not his."

"No, no, see because your uncle said the same thing. Also, the plates are a match to him." Amy points to the cameras that were watching the interview being conducted, "So, tell us about your brother Darryl."

"We're close. He's my best friend."

Provenza raises an eyebrow, "Your best friend tried to shoot you."

"He didn't do anything." Matthew shakes his head.

"Except he did. The concentration of bullets were around you. He may have swept the room, but he wanted you dead." The old man continues, "In the process, murdering an innocent man. Why would he want you dead?"

The young man denies once more after sitting there for a few moments, "I'm telling you, we were close."

"Did you do something that would have made him angry?"

"I didn't do shit he didn't know about."

Amy leans over the desk slightly, some sort of attempt at appearing seductive, knowing it would pull most information from him, "We just want to know about Darryl. Not you. We don't really like when people shoot other people."

Matthew adjusts his position in his seat, "Look...we were really drunk. D was there with his girl, Malinda. She's...she's alright. They've been together forever, got kids together, getting married. I was going to be best man."

"You say that in past tense."

He nods, "They had a kid when she was sixteen, he was eighteen. High school sweethearts, but they fought all the time. If it weren't for Nevaeh, I don't think they would have stayed together." He swallows, "He had like this...sense of duty to her. They ended up having a few more kids. Cute as hell, all of them. I'm a proud uncle."

Amy nods, "Why did he take you off of best man."

"Because he found out that I was really Nevaeh's biological father." Matthew folds his arms, "It was...a one time thing. I mean, shit happens right?"

Provenza raises his eyebrows, "How long have you known?" He motions for Sykes to return to her seat.

"Malinda wasn't really sure, but then the kid started looking more and more like me. Darryl and I don't really look alike too much. I take after my mom." He shakes his head, "Something ended up happening to Nevaeh. Needed a blood transfusion. The hospital found out that he wasn't a match. I was tested and I was."

He nods, "Okay. Is there anything else? Are you the father to any of his other children?"

"No sir. Malinda and I only messed around that one time." Matthew swallows.

"How recent was this?"

"Couple weeks ago."

Provenza nods again, "Okay, Mr. Taylor, hang out here for a few moments, I need to follow up on some things." He stands, holding the door for Amy as they exit the room.

"We have motive." Tao exits the media room at the same time the others do, "Sanchez and I can go and pick up big brother Darryl. Sykes, maybe see if this Malinda can come in? This case seems a little too easy."

"Sometimes they just are." Sanchez grins, standing with the small group.

"Alright, team, let's go." Provenza waves his hand in the air as they break apart, "Buzz, send Andy a text message, see if he can pry himself away from his girlfriend for a few minutes so he can come into work."

Flynn nods, looking over the numbers of Rusty's homework, "This is what you kids are learning?"

Rusty nods slowly.

He tilts his head to the side, "And Sharon understands all of this?"

The young man nods once more, "Do you not?"

Sharon exits her bedroom, black cashmere cardigan wrapped around her. "Rusty, let's see." She outstretches her arm, a slight wave of her fingers for the paper.

Rusty looks to her a few moments, "Think you can get through it?" He asks quietly, still angry.

"Hey, you show some-" Flynn begins, frustrated with the lack or respect exhibited by the young man toward his foster mother.

She quickly stops him, "Andy, could we have a moment?" When the man nods and walks to the kitchen, Sharon sits next to the teenager, "Let's talk about this."

"What's there to talk about?" Rusty mumbles.

"You're angry, and that's okay. You're allowed to be." Sharon watches him, "Have I ever lied to you, Rusty?" When she notices him shake his head ever so slightly, she continues, "Nor would I begin to do so now. I promise you that I will limit my intake of alcoholic substantially. The only time I will drink will be in celebration, such as New Year's Eve or a wedding."

He looks to her, "You can't just stop?"

"No because if I said I was going to quit completely, I would be lying."

He listens to her, "And you won't...you won't drink an entire bottle in one day?"

"Honey, I finished that bottle in an hour. That is why I-"

"An hour?" Rusty's face softens, realizing there was more behind it than she was just drinking. She's an emotional drinker.

Sharon nods slowly, "I promise you that, Rusty. From the bottom of my heart." She reaches a hand out, pushing a stray hair from his face, "Jack's death was... sudden and traumatic. We may not have been together as a couple for a very long time, but he's still the father of my children. I still loved him in that aspect."

He nods slowly, "I'm sorry he died." His voice is quiet.

She smirks ever so slightly, "Thank you." When he leans into her, wrapping his arms around her, she's surprised. Sharon returns the sentiment, stroking his hair with her nails. "I'm sorry." She whispers to him.

Rusty closes his eyes a moment before sitting up, "Can you see if these are right?" He offers her a loose-leaf piece of paper.

Sharon nods, "Andy wasn't able to?"

He deadpans to her, "No...he isn't as smart as you are."

She smirks, "Let's see." Sharon slowly checks over each problem, doing the math in her head.

Andy glances to them from the kitchen, he picks up his phone, seeing a text from his colleagues and nods, not replying back. How could he? He was enjoying this too much. He was never with either of his wives for very long without reverting back to the bottle and ruining it all. This was different. This was comfortable.

Sharon finishes with Rusty and goes to the kitchen as the teenager washes up for dinner. "I'm sorry he's been so-"

He shakes his head, "Don't worry about it." Andy watches her, "You didn't really eat much lunch."

"I wasn't very hungry." She answers quietly, "Rusty picks dinner and it will be my treat."

"Sharon-"

"I mean it. As a thank you for taking care of things." Sharon answers, picking her head up and looking him in the eye, for a few moments, probably too long, but neither of them want to look away. "He will probably want Chinese or pizza." Her voice quiet, distracted.

"That's what all kids want." Andy smirks, finally looking away. The feelings within him almost alarming him. He liked his Captain, of course, that part was obvious, but his depths of how much he enjoyed her company were astounding. "Provenza said they have a break in the case. They're looking into it. He'll get back to me."

"You should be there, Andy."

He shakes his head, "They've got it covered. There are more important things to-"

"Like what? Like making sure we eat? I can do that."

"Sharon, I need to do this for you. It's the least I can do." Andy glances to the woman again. There was something in the air and he knew they could both feel it, but he wasn't ready to act on the feelings just yet. Didn't know if he ever could.

Sharon nods absently, "What of desert then?" She shouldn't be feeling this way so close to such a traumatic event. She just shouldn't be.

"We'll see what Rusty wants."

Rusty walks into the kitchen, seeing the way the two of them look at one another. "What Rusty wants with what?"

"For dinner. Your choice." Andy offers the teenager an awkward smile.

"Chinese."

"Called it." Sharon smirks, taking a bottle of water from the refrigerator.


	5. Chapter 5

"Bad news. Darryl, the brother, is in prison." Tao calls out, holding the man-in-question's printed record in his hand, "Been there for six months."

"That was our best possible lead, Sir." Amy tries, glancing to Provenza, "Maybe we're looking at this the wrong way. Maybe we should look at those who this would hurt as well. What about the girlfriend?"

"Couldn't hurt a fly. Dumb as hell." Sanchez shakes his head, watching, "Have we talked to his mother?"

Provenza turns, looking to him, "You think Taylor's sister had something to-"

"No, Sir. I mean Darryl's mother." He nods, "I mean, she's known this child to be her granddaughter for years now. They'd have formed a bond by now, probably. I'm not saying she did it, but she could have paid someone to."

The old man nods, "Buzz, have another look at the tape, see if you can pull anything else about our suspect out. Even the possibility that it may be a woman."

"Popcorn?" Sharon offers Andy a brightly colored bowl as she sits next to him.

Andy smirks, "Didn't know you had any up there. This from the microwave?"

"Air popped. I have a machine." She smirks, "That way, I can control the amount of salt or butter that go into it."

"That's good. Probably real healthy too, huh?"

"Healthier than the alternative." Sharon quiets for a moment, listening to his breathing for reasons she doesn't know, "You're been okay? The blood pressure..."

Andy nods, "Yeah, Fine, actually." He smiles to her, "I been trying to eat better, but I gave into the pills too." He shrugs, "Just so long as I can keep my job."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out. If it's an exercise thing, you're more than welcome to use the gym here."

"In your building?"

Sharon nods, "Yes, of course. There are many things, even a pool." She shrugs, "It's entirely up to you, Andy. Please, don't feel pressured by me."

"No, I think it's a great idea." Andy grins to her, instinctively wrapping an arm around her when she leans her head onto him. His eyes widen slightly, surprised she even did so, or that he responded in such a way. The silence is deafening even though the sounds of the movie surround them, "You okay?"

She smirks, glancing up to him, "You seem nervous."

"I'm...Nervous? No, I'm fine." He absently bounces his leg by the toe of his foot.

Sharon places her hand on his knee, steadying his movement. "Want to talk about it?"

Andy swallows, watching her, "Not particularly."

"Why is that?"

"Because I'm afraid you'll be offended...or put off."

She tilts her head to the side, moving over to face him better, "Well, now I'm just intrigued."

He sighs, glancing over to her, "I think you're very attractive, Captain."

"So this was all, for what...to fall into my good graces? To have me-"

"No, nothing like that. I did it because I needed to and you needed me to. Whether you know it or not." Andy swallows, "Rusty needed someone to care for him so that you could grieve-"

"I'm capable of taking care of him on my own."

"I know you are."

Sharon shakes her head, a wave of betrayal washing over her. Was she feeling the same things he was? Was she angering at him for feeling things that she was also feeling? "You were using my pain and turning it into-"

"No, Sharon, no I was not." Andy quickly shakes his head, "I have feelings for you, yes. However, there was not any ulterior motive in my coming here. Absolutely not."

"How can I be so sure that-"

"If you'd like me to leave, I will."

Sharon stares at him, able to see his hurt that she'd honestly believe he was using her emotions to get into her pants. "I'm sorry." When she sees him nod, she continues, "I like you too, Andy." She admits, her voice just above a whisper.

Andy is almost sure he heard her say something, he's caught off guard. "Yeah?"

She nods, "For quite a bit of time now."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Sharon studies his face, "I'm your superior officer. It is against regulations for an officer to date a subordinate. We could be formally reprimanded, demoted, or even fired for conduct unbecoming. There are several disciplinary actions that-"

"Who cares?" Andy interrupts her.

"I care." She stands, "I worked very hard to achieve all that I have...I fought for the rights of other female officers, I've endured years of being looked down upon and ridiculed just for doing my job...a job I did very well, may I add. So much so, I achieved the rank of Captain. If I wasn't transferred by request of Chief Johnson and I was still working with Internal Affairs, this wouldn't be an issue. However, since I am technically your boss-"

"No one cares, Shar. No one would give us up or even give a shit. Not even Provenza, I'd bet."

"Lieutenant Provenza is the first person giving us up."

Flynn smirks, "Don't you understand, you deserve happiness. I know Jack treated you like shit, you should know how it feels to be protected and not just protect, how it feels to be held and not held down, how it feels to be kissed and not kissed goodbye. You should have that." He stands, not far from her.

Sharon looks away, knowing all the things he was saying are true. However, because of the emotional pain inflicted by her husband, she never knew anything else. "Will you stay the night?"

"If that's what you want. Are you sure it's a good idea though?" He reaches a hand behind his head, "I mean..." He pauses, shaking his head, "I don't want you to feel-"

She quickly crosses to him, placing her lips against his. The first time she has felt someone else's lips against her own in over twenty years that wasn't either her husband or her child. Her eyes close when he is receptive, yet not forward in his response. Sharon pulls back, looking him in the eye.

Andy blinks slowly, studying the speckles of gold among her green irises. Her beauty astounds him. Always has, really. He wasn't expecting her kiss. However, he enjoyed it immensely. He licks his thin lips, unable to move. Unable to say anything. Just taking her in.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?"

Sharon's gaze snaps to the teenager's form as he stands there, glaring at them. Quickly releasing from Andy, she moves toward him, "Rusty, was there something you needed?"

Rusty shakes his head, glaring at her still, "I wanted some water." He glances to Andy, "This is what you wanted, isn't it, Lieutenant Flynn? This is what you wanted all along, for Sharon to drop her defenses enough so you could sweep in and-"

"Rusty." She places her hand on his arm. He was verbalizing everything that was running through her head, "Please don't misdirect your anger with me toward Andy."

"I know where my anger is. It isn't with you." He blinks slowly to the woman.

"Then please get what you came out here for and go back to bed." Sharon's voice is soft spoken, but he knows she means business, "We are completely fine. There isn't anything to worry about." When the teenager glares toward the man again, she attempts to snap him from it, "Rusty."

Rusty nods, listening to her. He moves quickly through the kitchen, taking the glass to his bedroom with him.

She stands there a moment before placing a hand against the back of the sofa, not yet turning, "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, I'll uh...I'll come back in the morning to-" Andy stammers, knowing he wasn't wanted.

Sharon turns, shaking her head, "I thought you said you'd stay the night."

"Rusty didn't seem too." He watches as she crosses back over to him, taking hold of his hand, gently pulling him toward her bedroom. "Sharon, I don't think that's such a good idea."

"I don't want to have sex with you, Andy. You're tired and I'm exhausted. We need to sleep." She nods, "The only people that can sleep on that sofa without terrible back pain in the morning are teenagers and people under the age of thirty, and even that's questionable."

"Rusty is going to be pretty pissed."

Sharon bites her lip in a smirk, "Rusty isn't my father and he's going to have to learn to overcome it." She nods.

Andy smiles broadly, following her.

"Suspect is in custody." Sanchez announces when Provenza sits behind his desk.

"Yeah? Like who?"

"Darryl's mother confessed this morning." He smirks.

"Well, shit. That was quick." Provenza shakes his head

"Tell me about it. I don't know how she got wind we were going to speak to her today. THAT is the real question." Sanchez raises an eyebrow, indicating that they both knew who was probably to blame.

"Good morning, gentlemen. Any new information in the case?" Taylor walks in from the direction of his office.

"Darryl's mother confessed." Provenza nods to him.

Taylor smirks, "So Matthew is in the clear."

"He was never a suspect." He shakes his head, "So, how did Darryl know we were looking at him, more or less his family?"

He shrugs, "Who cares, it's done. Case closed. Captain Raydor will be pleased."

"I'm sure she will be." Provenza knows how this man works, easy way out every time. However, he was actually happy that this case could now be considered closed. Now Andy could get his ass back to work and the Captain could as well in due time.

Sharon slowly climbs back into bed, where Andy was still asleep. She smirks at his soft snoring. The last time she had a man in this bed, it was Jackson, and she was in no mood to oblige him. However, Andy was different than Jack. Jack could have turned himself into what Andy is today, but instead, he was at a bar, like usual. At least he gave his life doing something good, saving a young man's life. She wraps an arm around him, nuzzling her face against his side.

Andy feels her and forgets where he is for a moment. He didn't remember having someone over. He smiles, not opening his eyes, "Hey." He places his hand over her's and threads his fingers between her fingers.

"Sleep well?" She smiles, taking in his musk with a deep breath.

"Haven't slept this well in a long ass time." He shakes his head, slowly turning over to whoever this was. He chuckles softly that it was Sharon. This wasn't a dream, "Probably because of the company."

"If you aren't sleeping well at home, maybe you need a new mattress." Sharon watches his face.

"I think your mattress has some kind of powers." Andy watches her just as much, reaching a hand out to run it through her hair, "How are you?"

"Better, I think. Jack gave his life so that someone could keep theirs. He'll be remembered for saving someone instead of the money he owed...or the alcohol he consumed...or the children he abandoned." She nods, "Thank you for helping me through all of this...and Rusty as well, I know he can be a handful when he has that attitude, but-"

"It's the age, Shar. It would take a lot more for me to think poorly of him. I know his potential. He's a great kid. You did a great job with him. He wanted to protect you."

"There are other ways he could have done so." Sharon says softly, then smiles, "It's sweet."

Andy nods, staring at the ceiling a few moments as they lie there in one another's arms, "So, where do we go with this."

"I've been thinking about that."

"And?"

She sighs, "It is against LAPD policy for-"

"Sharon-"

"-a superior officer to court her subordinate within the same division." Sharon knew a relationship between them would come as a shock to no one, "However, if I show no preferential treatment toward you and our relationship does not impede on our work performance, I don't see any reason or bylaw that would keep us from being together."

A smirk creeps across Andy's face, "I thought that was going to go into a whole other direction." When she returns the look, he rolls her over, planting a kiss against her lips.


End file.
